


Spring

by QueenoftheProcrastination



Series: Tales of the Avvar [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Avvar AU, Avvar!Cullen, F/M, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheProcrastination/pseuds/QueenoftheProcrastination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot set in my Captivated (Avvar AU) canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a Tumblr meme fill. Not necessarily sequential with other Avvar stories, but within the same canon.

Elena laughed as she danced around the large fire, her hands tightly linked to Rosalie and Mia’s on either side of her. The entire holdfast was gathered in the large field behind the Thane’s hall, yellow flowers in their hair and strung up in the trees to celebrate the coming of spring. As they circled the bonfire, spinning and kicking to the rhythm of the drums and flutes, she spied Cullen where he sat at the center of the celebrations. He caught her eye and smiled over the rim of his goblet, his eyes raking over her lithe form where it was illuminated by the fire through her simple white shift. She felt a thrill run through her at the thought of her man admiring her so openly in front of the hold. 

She wondered if he wanted to lay with her just outside the fire’s edge, like the other couples who had already departed. She squeezed her legs together as she danced, the thought of him taking her in the sweet smelling grass under the stars desperately enticing. 

They turned again and she lost sight of him in the crowd. By the time the dance was over, Elena’s cheeks were flushed from exertion and her shift clung to her body, despite the cool night outside the ring of the fire. She made her way over to Cullen, where he sat on a large bolder. As she climbed into his lap he caught her lips in a kiss, his mouth firm and wanting as he coaxed his tongue pasted the barrier of her mouth. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, arching into him. 

“You look beautiful when you dance,” he murmured as he broke their kiss. 

She smiled and brushed her lips against his cheek. “I’d like to see you dance.”

Cullen chuckled and Elena could feel the rumbles of it where her hand rested against his bare chest. “You’ll have to wait until autumn, lass. The men don’t dance at the spring festival.” 

“Mm,” she hummed, sitting quietly in his embrace as they watched the others weave their way around the fire. 

Cullen held her close, his strong arms wrapped securely around her waist and his chin resting along her shoulder. After a moment he offered her some honeycomb. She took it from him with a smile, her tongue snaking out to lick a few drops of honey off of his thumb. 

“Tease,” he whispered huskily into her ear. 

She giggled and moved her head forward, sucking his thumb completely into her mouth. He groaned, pressing down on her tongue before withdrawing his thumb with a soft  _pop_. The needing, wanting ache was building in her belly again, the thought that the entire hold was watching them only fueling her desire. 

Cullen let his hand drift down her body, fingers teasing her nipple through her shift as he did so, until he let his fingers splay across her stomach. 

“Perhaps I should make a sacrifice to the Lady tonight, so that our rutting makes your womb quicken with child” he murmured, eyes searching her face for an indication of what she wanted. 

“If you like,” Elena smirked, placing her own hand over his larger one. “But it wouldn’t be necessary.”

She heard his sharp intake of breath as her meaning sunk in, his hands tightening around her. 

“Are you sure?” He demanded, voice tight with longing. 

She nodded, “I’ve been three moons without bleeding. Mia thinks so too.”

With a growl, Cullen stood, clutching her tightly to his chest. Elena squeaked at the swift movement and wrapped her legs around his waist; she could feel his obvious pleasure and arousal at her news pressed between her legs and straining against his leather trousers. 

“Come on, lass. I’d say some personal celebrations are in order,” he purred, carrying her off into the night. 


End file.
